Wallpaper
by Han SunHee
Summary: [Reto Fanficker III] Maldijo por décima vez a Sakura. Por culpa de esa mujer, ahora Hinata estaba más interesada y concentrada en el puto móvil, que en él. ¡Su novio! El único que debía ser merecedor de toda su admiración y atención.
**¡Buenas!**

 **Sí, seguro que ya asusta eso de que publique dos veces seguidas, pero iba en serio con estos retos. Han resultado muy efectivos, ¿saben? Tenía unos cuantos escritos sin terminar ahí guardados** **—** **como** **é** **ste** **—** **, y curiosamente encajaban con lo que el reto pedía. So, ¿por qué seguirlos guardando?**

 **En fin...**

 **Espero que os guste tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí. ¡Hasta el final!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino al trolleador maximun de Masashi Kishimoto, quien debería ya de descansar que se le va a quemar el coco (?).

* * *

㈎9 **[Reto del Día III]**

Viñeta de Romance.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** La historia contendrá, tal vez, un poquito de **OoC,** y leve **comedia**.

Se centrará en los personajes de **Hyūga Hinata, y Uchiha Sasuke.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _ **«Atrás»**_ _._ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Maldijo por décima vez a Sakura. Por culpa de esa mujer, ahora Hinata estaba más interesada y concentrada en el puto móvil, que en él. ¡Su novio! El único que debía ser merecedor de toda su admiración y atención.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Wallpaper**

* * *

— **¿Q** ué te parece ésta, Sasuke-kun?

El recién nombrado bufó por cuarta vez en menos de media hora, ignorando nuevamente, y con total descaro, a la simple y absurda pregunta de su tímida novia. Aunque sabía que eso de no responderla y hacerla caso era grosero para cualquiera, incluyéndola a ella, no le importaba un carajo; además, tampoco es que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo mucho, pues, siempre que intentaba dar una vaga disculpa a la joven...

—¡Espera! Mira _ésta_ , Hinata, es más bonita que _ésa_.

... La estridente voz de Haruno Sakura hacía que Hinata se olvidara del asunto— _y de él_ —con increíble facilidad. Las intenciones del Uchiha para vociferar una respuesta a su interrogante, además de unas pequeñas y rápidas palabras de arrepentimiento por ignorar sus vocablos, quedaban en el olvido. La muchacha de perlada mirada volvía a enfocarse en el aparato que Sakura traía entre sus manos, con inusual interés, y se enfrascaba en otra plática sin fin con ella; dejándole a él, sin más remedio, en segundo plano.

 _Maldijo por décima vez a Sakura._

Hacía unos dos años, cuando la tecnología tuvo un _hype_ increíble en la aldea de _Konoha_ , a Uchiha no le importó en lo más mínimo estar _«desactualizado» —_ como solía decirle Ino casi todo el tiempo. Todo ese asunto de tener una máquina portátil para poder comunicarse con todos, en cualquier lugar, le resultó realmente innecesario e insignificante. Sasuke pensaba que eso sólo era una manera de provocar que la gente se volviera estúpida y dependiente de un objeto ridículo; un artefacto que nada tenía que ver con el camino de ser un buen _shinobi_.

A pesar de lo que creía fervientemente, no con esto quería decir que él no tenía uno de esos infernales aparatos —de hecho, sí lo tenía, pero sólo por una razón.

La verdad es que, hablar con su novia era lo _único_ que hacía con ése dañino aparato, aparte de recibir cientos de estupideces por parte de Naruto —aunque ésas _siempre_ las ignoraba sin remordimientos. Sin embargo, Sasuke seguía prefiriendo la mensajería aérea —a la «antigua». Para él, los halcones eran mucho más efectivos: eran inteligentes y dóciles, y no tenía que enchufarlos a algún tomacorriente cuando se les acabase la batería. Lo único que le jodía era que, si llovía, éstos de vez en cuando se volvían reacios a hacerle caso, y el mensaje que él mandara al _Hokage_ , debía esperar un día más.

Lo que su persona no llegó a imaginar alguna vez, fue que la inocente Hinata también sería arrastrada al tópico del consumismo y la afición al bendito móvil —o, a ese _puto aparato del mal_ , como él solía decirle _todo_ el tiempo.

—¡Mira, Sasuke-kun! —De no ser porque tenía unos excelentes reflejos, Uchiha ahora mismo tendría la nariz roja como los tomates que tanto le gustaban. Frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a Sakura; la joven de curioso cabello rosa casi le estampaba el susodicho objeto en la cara. Y no era por nada, pero todavía se acordaba de lo que era capaz la chica cuando se molestaba, cuando se la sacaba de sus casillas. Después de ver parte de su desempeño en la _Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja_ , él no volvería a subestimar la fuerza descomunal que poseía la Haruno cuando liberaba su _chakra_ —. ¿No te parece el fondo ideal para el móvil de Hinata?

—No me in-...

—¡Espera, Sakura-san! —interrumpió la Hyūga, haciendo que la susodicha la voltease a ver rápidamente—. ¿Qué te parece _éste_?

 _Onceava vez._

¡Qué bien! Simplemente perfecto. Por culpa de Sakura, ahora Hinata estaba más interesada y concentrada en el puto móvil, que en él. _¡Su novio!_ El _único_ que debía ser merecedor de _toda_ su admiración y atención.

Imperdonable.

¿Qué tan importante era todo eso de escoger una estúpida imagen como fondo de pantalla? No, más bien, ¿ _cuál era el maldito objetivo de perder el tiempo en esa estupidez?_ Con personas como Sakura e Ino cerca de Hinata, el azabache llegaba rápidamente a la conclusión que, a los diez minutos—como mínimo—ya estarían discutiendo nuevamente el dichoso tema; y todo porque ninguna de las millones de imágenes que tenían almacenadas en la galería del aparato les convencía.

Era un puto ciclo sin fin.

* * *

—¿Por qué tanto empeño en joder con esas estupideces?

Hinata respingó ante la ronca voz de Sasuke; sonaba muy cabreado, _demasiado_. Alzó, lentamente, su mirada lilácea del móvil que traía entre las manos y lo dejó a un lado, para poner toda su atención en él. Le habló con cautela.

—Bu-bueno, Sakura-san dijo que escoger una imagen le daría pe-personalidad —dijo—. Además... me-me parece algo muy lindo. —Sonrió levemente enternecida.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver su semblante.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —expresó, llevando su negruzca mirada al frente—. Más deberías preocuparte en entrenar, que fijarte en esas mierdas que no te ayudarán en nada a ser una mejor _kunoichi._ —Le soltó con acidez, acomodándose la almohada que tenía detrás de la espalda, y dejándose caer sobre ella.

La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció; el móvil no era el culpable de su patético desempeño en las artes ninjas, y Sasuke debía saberlo bien—. Yo... Lo sien-…

—Olvídalo. —La cortó bruscamente, al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda y cerraba los ojos listo para dormir, dando por terminado el tema de una vez.

La joven de cabellos azulinos dejó salir un pesado suspiro e imitó a su novio. Miró por última vez el móvil sobre la mesa de noche que tenía a su lado, y apagó la lámpara que estaba encima de ésta; se acomodó también en la cama y cerró los ojos, a la vez que soltaba un débil:

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

El aludido no dijo palabra alguna, y Hinata se sintió terriblemente mal. De alguna manera había hecho enojar al Uchiha con todo ese asunto del teléfono —y, sinceramente, le daba toda la razón para estar enfadado. Sabía que él prefería mil veces que ella se la pasara todo el día, hasta muy entrada la noche, mejorando sus habilidades con el _Byakugan_ , que perder el tiempo con cosas tan banales, como lo era estar pegada a un pequeño aparato que no debía usar más que para comunicarse con sus seres queridos.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando Sakura e Ino le abordaron con miles de reclamos del por qué ella era tan simplona con respecto a la decoración de su móvil, que por qué no se preocupaba por cosas que le darían algo de «personalidad», ella no pudo negarse cuando le arrebataron el aparato y le comenzaron a dar múltiples recomendaciones—en su mayoría muy extravagantes—, para darle una mejor apariencia a esa pantalla que no mostraba más que la hora y fecha.

A ella realmente no le importaba mucho si su celular estaba a la moda o no —en eso podía coincidir con el Uchiha cuando le decía que esas eran cosas sin importancia. Pero, viendo la alegría y entusiasmo que aquél par de amigas traían encima para «ayudarla», la de ojos perlados simplemente no pudo decir nada para contradecir sus intenciones. No obstante, ahora debía pagar ser tan condescendiente y amable. Sasuke estaba molesto y harto de su atención a otra cosa que no fuera él, y ella no podía evitar sentirse muy mal de saber que era por su culpa que las cosas se ponían tensas entre ellos. Uchiha era muy celoso, y Hinata lo sabía demasiado bien; y aunque admitía que le gustaba un poco esa faceta de él, a veces Sasuke exageraba, y terminaban envueltos en una discusión donde ella salía más afectada debido a su sensibilidad.

Justo como hace unos minutos.

Estuvo a punto de soltar otro suspiro para finalmente quedarse dormida, cuando, de pronto, sintió algo moviéndose de manera lenta sobre su cintura, hasta llegar a su vientre.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Quiso voltearse para observarle mejor, pero aquél peso se lo impidió de inmediato cuando la acercó más hacia un torso que _únicamente_ ella tenía el placer de conocer _demasiado_ bien.

—Shhh...

Hinata recobró su sonrisa en el momento que sintió el brazo de Sasuke apretarla con algo de fuerza; pero, eso no le importó. Al parecer, el Uchiha ya no estaba molesto con ella.

Por otra parte, Sasuke no sabía qué demonios le hacía, pero cuando se enfadaba con Hinata, ese enojo no le duraba más de unos minutos. Siempre acababa igual con ella; sino era entre sus brazos, era entre las sábanas, después de jugar un poco con sus cuerpos. Justo como pasaría ahora mismo.

Movió su cabeza hasta llegar al oído de ella, y le susurró cuán molesta era por hacerle encabronarse con idioteces; le reclamó porque luego se aprovechaba de la situación para que la tocase. Aquello provocó que la Hyūga soltara una leve risa, divertida, mientras se ruborizaba levemente; él siempre se escudaba diciendo que la pervertida de la relación era ella. El azabache mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con algo de fuerza, a la vez que la mano que estaba sobre su vientre ascendía hasta posarse sobre uno de sus generosos pechos, y lo apretaba ligeramente.

Entonces ella supo que _todavía no era hora de dormir._

* * *

Sasuke escuchó a la de mirada lilácea roncar levemente, logrando que, con esa simple y muy común acción, la comisura de sus labios se elevara un poco con malicia; realmente había dejado muy exhausta a esa mujer. Con cuidado de no despertarla, se movió un poco hasta que enderezó sobre su único brazo y, una vez que logró sentarse, se estiró hasta alcanzar las sábanas que, hechas un revoltijo, tenía cerca de los pies; arropó con ellas el cuerpo desnudo de la Hyūga y, de paso, el suyo también.

Estuvo a pocos centímetros de volver a acomodarse para acompañarla, de una vez por todas, en el mundo de los sueños; mas, un objeto sobre la pequeña mesita de noche a su lado captó su atención de inmediato. Con sumo cuidado, alzó el brazo para alcanzar su móvil y, presionando un botón, miró la hora, dándose cuenta de que ya pasaban diez minutos de la medianoche. Entrecerró su obsidiana mirada al ver, sin mucho interés, la pantalla, y notó la simpleza del fondo azul que lo decora-...

 _¡Lo que faltaba!_ Ahora él también pensaba que su estúpido móvil no tenía ni mierda de gracia.

Miró con furia contenida al aparato, y luego volteó a ver a su inconsciente novia, resoplando hastiado; pronto volvió a culparla de sus absurdos pensamientos.

Entonces, sin más, Uchiha sonrió con maldad, cuando una _«interesante»_ idea llegó a su podrida mente.

Pulsando unos cuantos botones, Sasuke logró entrar a la aplicación de la cámara que nunca—en serio, _nunca_ —creyó iba a utilizar alguna vez, y enfocó el pacífico rostro de su novia. Sin embargo, su sádica sonrisa se acrecentó cuando bajó un poco más el ángulo del móvil, justo hasta donde comenzaba la línea que separaba los enormes atributos de su novia, y que, lastimosamente, la sábana cubría casi por completo. Mas, no le importó; al contrario, pensó que era la pose perfecta para lo que planeaba. Presionó otra tecla, y sonó el típico sonido cuando se hace una fotografía. El flash inundó la oscuridad de la habitación, pero, por suerte, no la despertó; ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. En segundos, la imagen de Hinata dormida y cubierta sólo con una blanca sábana apareció en la pantalla, mostrándole la reciente—y _única_ —foto que había hecho. La sonrisa del azabache siguió plasmada en su rostro mientras, haciendo unas últimas maniobras, colocaba el móvil de nuevo en su lugar.

Soltando un suspiro lleno de satisfacción, rodeó la delicada figura de la joven con su brazo, y la atrajo hacia sí, apoyando la barbilla sobre la coronilla de ella. Sintiendo leves cosquillas por los cabellos de ésta, él cerró sus ojos, e imaginó divertido la reacción que tendría Hinata cuando se enterara que la foto de ella dormida y medio desnuda sería el nuevo fondo de pantalla del móvil de su arrogante novio, Uchiha Sasuke.

Porque, el azabache pensó, sin duda alguna, ésa sí que era una excelente imagen para tener como _Wallpaper_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yo también me sorprendo de la rapidez con la que hice éste cortito :'v (Era viñeta, y más hice un Oneshot XD)**

 **...**

 **Y pensar que esto salió del típico dilema que me coge cuando quiero cambiar la imagen de mi móvil (?)**

 **Y hablando de eso, ¿qué imagen tienen en el móvil como fondo de pantalla? :D Yo tengo a mi Bae Yoosung**

 **Respecto al fic, ¿qué tal? ¿Gustó o no? Ya saben cómo me lo pueden decir ^^**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
